


Me without you

by jurassicfitz



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, otp, show, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicfitz/pseuds/jurassicfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz loves to compare Simmons to the beauties in life, the universe is a summary of a beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me without you

Fitz stumbled through the lab. His eyes averted softly to each scientific instrument, thinking about how Simmons held each one with such care. She handled everything with care, that he knew. But yet how did everything slip through his own finger tips when he told himself to handle her with care. Everything here reminded him of her. The goggles that sat on a desk reminded him of how adorable she looked in them. The deep brown glass containers filled with iodine, in the slightest way, reminded him of her deep chocolate eyes that he stared into when she wasn't looking. Oh, what he would do to see those eyes once more. Walking around this lab Fitz remembers, he remembers her happiness slowly pulling him out from his depressive haze. The period where he didn't have her with him in the lab was so agonizing, what could he possibly do now? It was like not having a hand or not having a half of your brain. It was emptiness and pure sorrow, he just wanted to look into here eyes again. Those eyes that warmed his heart and sent him heaven bound. Nobody's features came into comparison to Simmons'. Fitz loved comparing Simmons to phenomenons because that is what she was to him, a phenomenon. Her brown hair that always waved when she brushed it could be compared the divits in the Grand Canyon. Her freckled cheeks were dotted like stars in the sky connecting faintly like constellations. Her soft hands reminded him of a trip he took during spring break a few years back to Paris. Fitz had traveled downward in the catacombs where they had found layers of smooth rock forming the walls. Fitz always thought Simmons' hands were soft and overly touchable, he would do anything to hold them once more. Her lips were like the curve of a rainbow. When she smiled, the one thing he knew for sure was that everything was okay, almost as if the storm has passed. But her lips also reminded him of the galaxy's edge. Her kiss was an exploration of the very unknown. And he loved to adventure. Her self as a whole could be compared the universe; undiscovered but so familiar. She was his universe. Every cell that she was made of was loved by Fitz, she was his everything, his universe. Fitz realized that it is scientifically impossible for a universe as a whole to die, an idea of space and time would still exist, but no one would live in such obscure cirsumstances. But Fitz understood the idea, for his own universe had died and he lives in the impossible circumstance that was his aloneness. 'This isn't right' he told himself.

Fitz's eyes opened to meet the warm, dark eyes that gazed upon him. Simmons laid beside him, her hand still intertwined with his, connecting the two worlds. He really thought of it, a world without Simmons. Laying there, right next to her, remembering how she had slept the night before, he realized his universe could not die for if the two worlds had somehow unconnected from each other, the other would follow and cause a phenomenon.


End file.
